Starfire's popularity
by Toasterstixs
Summary: when the titan's have to go to school and Starfire doesnt like the idea when Jinx attacks the school and Starfire saves the day she goes way up in th popularity list but how long will it last and is it worth loosing her real freinds for ones that really d


The screen flickered on as two people appeared on the titan's screen. Everyone huddled around the screen. "Teen titans we have a message for you" said the man who looked like James bond. All the titans looked at him like he was stupid. "Either you go to school or you go to jail we will need an answer before sundown good-bye" he said as the screen went dark. "SCHOOL IS HE CRAZY WHO IS GOING TO SAVE THE TOWN" BeastBoy said. "Well I think I rather go to jail than go to school" said Raven as she started to meditate. "oh I have never gone to school and going to earth school must be bad if BeastBoy does not want to go" whimpered Starfire as she paced around the room. "uh star BeastBoy never wants to go any where were he has to learn more than his brain can take in" said Cyborg as he continued playing his video game. "But BeastBoy's right who is going to protect the city" said Robin still staring at the Screen. "Dude Robin what are we going to do go to jail or go to school" asked BeastBoy. "I really don't know we will decide later first lets each breakfast" said Robin as he went over to cook breakfast. "Raven what is earth school like" asked Starfire. "I don't know Starfire I lived in Azerath a very long time I have never gone to earth school" Raven said without opening her eyes. "Cyborg" said Starfire in that do you know kind of voice. "it's ok I stopped going to school when I was in the 5th grade because I was hit by that car and was in the hospital to long" said Cyborg as he sighed and laid back. "Oooohhhh BeastBoy" Starfire said again in the same tone. "I quite going to school in the 7th grade Starfire and I really did not like it you had homework and evil teachers who where mean half the time and.." BeastBoy was interrupted. "Breakfast is ready," said Robin as he set down every one's breakfast. Everyone sat down and started to eat. Starfire was nervous so she ate slow and BeastBoy ate slow to because he new this would be the best breakfast he would have before he went to school. It was getting late and it was almost sundown Robin had known his answer before they even ended their message he just didn't want to tell everyone. The screen flickered on and there they where (the James bond dude and the girl who looked like the little mermaid). "You where suppose to choose by sundown you have chosen" the girl told them. "Umm yes we have chosen and we..." said Robin "well" said the man "going to school" said Robin. "NOOO" yelled BeastBoy as he fell to the ground (you know like cartoons do). "Robin I do not wish to..." said Starfire but Robin left the room before she could end her sentence. BeastBoy got up and left to go pack for school. Raven and Cyborg fallowed. Starfire went to go find Robin when she got there she knocked on the door. "Robin I wish to speak to you" she said "Come in" Robin said in the most positive way possible so he wouldn't scare star anymore than she already was. Starfire walked in "Robin why is everyone so negative about School" she asked tilting her head a bit. "They are just going to miss being the teen titans" said Robin as he packed more normal clothes. "Robin what shall I pack" asked star "normal clothes not the ones your wearing" said Robin. "Oh then I shall go pack" said Starfire as she turned around and walked out. Starfire started to pack "normal" she said to herself as she as she started to think of all the clothes she had. She ended up packing a purple tank top and her regular skirt. THE NEXT DAY "Dude there here" said BeastBoy as he picked up his bag. Everyone picked up their bag and started to walk out side. When they got outside the car was waiting for them the two massager's in the car. Everyone got in except Starfire she looked back and titan's tower and said to herself "good-bye titans tower good bye home" and then she left. "GET IN THE CAR GIRL KID" said the James bond man. Starfire climbed in the car and it drove off in to the horizon. 


End file.
